


Fire And Ice

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mention of torture, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men; two tales of woe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire And Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mention of torture  
> Spoilers: For _Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier (2014)_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 13, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 13, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 403  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Note: Same-day service! ;)

  
_“Fire melts ice._

_Ice cools fire._

_Together,_

_They rule earth_

_And wind.”_  


  


**Old Pagan/**  
 **European Saying**  
 **12th Century, C.E.**

He drifted, tossed on icy seas and frozen in time. If a tear glittered on his cheek, no one saw it. He slept like a golden Pharoah of old, encased in a diamond-hard sarcophagus in a pyramid of ice.

Sometimes he just drifted in endless blue-and-white; other times he saw shadowy figures, faces he could not quite see, voices he could not quite hear, as relentlessly as the lapping of the waves. 

_“Save that dance for me.”_

_“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Steve, do you have to mouth **off** all the time? Those guys would have taken your head off in that alley.”_

_“This serum will make you stronger, faster, more enduring than a normal human.”_

He drifted, dreaming as time slowly marched on.

& & & & & &

He drifted, tossed on fiery seas and frozen, off-and-in, in time. If a tear ran down his cheek, no one cared. He slept in a coffin of steel, a mere tool to be put away until his masters needed him again.

Sometimes he just drifted in endless gray, spattered with scarlet; other times he saw shadowy figures, faces he could not quite see, voices he could not quite hear, whispering as relentlessly as the too-bright lights and stinging needles. 

_“Aww, honey, come to the dance with us.”_

_“You know, Buck, you don’t have to rescue me every time, but it sure is handy to know you’re there.”_

_“Ah, welcome, Mr. Barnes. I am the Red Skull, and Dr. Zola will make you stronger, faster, more enduring than a mere human.”_

He drifted, struggling against nightmares as time slowly marched on.

& & & & & &

He bobbed on the waves, protected and insulated by the ice, beautiful and glittering. He slept the sleep of the just, pure and pristine, a shining symbol of inspiration.

He was Myth. 

He was Legend. 

He was a ghost in the world, believed in by the faithful.

& & & & & &

He was frozen in place, unprotected and abused by his masters, ugly and fractured. He slept the sleep of the tortured, despoiled and bloody, a dark symbol of fear.

He was Myth.

He was Legend.

He was a ghost in the world, wondered about by the intelligence community.

& & & & & &

He was Ice, without pain.

& & & & & &

He was Fire, with nothing but pain.

& & & & & &

They were Myth.

They were Legend.

They were ghosts that someday would become flesh.

Destiny met.

Side-by-side.


End file.
